<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькая Вселенная by kvks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199215">Маленькая Вселенная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks'>kvks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvks/pseuds/kvks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если в глазах Хинаты - солнце, то в глазах Атсуму - целый мир.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькая Вселенная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звук финального свистка почти до боли режет по ушам. Сердце так сильно барабанит, что у Хинаты складывается ощущение — оно вот-вот точно выскочит. Он подносит трясущуюся руку к груди и сжимает ткань футболки, будто это поможет заглушить этот бешеный стук.</p><p>Он переводит взгляд на табло. Победа. Он и правда исполнил свое обещание, данное когда-то еще в средней школе Кагеяме. Они и правда это сделали. Они смогли.</p><p>До конца осознает происходящее только тогда, когда слышит торжественные выкрики с трибун, когда на него налетает Бокуто и кто-то еще — в этой суматохе не разобрать.</p><p>Когда слышит со спины совсем тихое:</p><p>— Шое, поздравляю с победой.</p><p>Ему все же удается высвободиться из крепких объятий сокомандников, и он поворачивается к Атсуму лицом.</p><p>— Это не только моя заслуга. Мы сделали это вместе, — Хината склоняет голову набок, щурится от света прожекторов.</p><p>— Ты прав, — Атсуму смеется и делает шаг вперед. Хината наблюдает за ним внимательно и уже давно не делает шагов назад. — Но это было твое желание — победить именно Кагеяму, — он ведет головой в сторону сетки, — остальные пришли выиграть очередной матч. Это твоя личная победа. Ты выполнил свое обещание.</p><p>— Как ты когда-то, да, Тсуму? — хихикает Хината и кладет ладонь на его плечо, легко сжимает.</p><p>Со стороны ничего особенного. Никто никогда не заподозрит, но они оба знают, что в этом прикосновении — единственном доступном для них сейчас — кроется их личная маленькая Вселенная.</p><p>Атсуму видит в глазах Хинаты огромное солнце — его свет больше не причиняет боли, лишь согревает, освещает путь и выводит его из кромешной тьмы — там впереди, говорит, столько всего, чего ты еще не видел, пойдем со мной. Атсуму на слово ему верит и идет следом. Уже совсем не помнит, какой эта жизнь была до появления Хинаты — наверняка просто ужасной.</p><p>Хината до появления Атсуму не знал, что можно кого-то так сильно любить. Так иначе. И если в глазах Хинаты — солнце, то в глазах Атсуму — целый мир. Мир, о котором Хината даже не догадывался. Мир, в котором не место волейболу. Мир, где Хината после тренировки спешит оказаться в их общей квартире. Мир, где Хината больше никогда не остается один. После нескольких лет в Бразилии это так важно для него.</p><p>— Пойдем, победителям пора на поклон, — говорит Атсуму, едва сдержав порыв взять Хинату за ладонь. Он неловко одергивает руку и убирает ее за спину.</p><p>Хината отводит взгляд, и Атсуму видит, как по его лицу расползается довольная улыбка. И сам едва может удержаться, чтобы не разулыбаться как последнему дураку.</p><p>Они отмечают свою победу почти до утра — идея Бокуто конечно, но никто не против. Они так редко собираются все вместе. И здесь, в кругу команды, своих друзей — Астуму действительно может их так назвать — он может немного отпустить себя на самотек. Он еще привыкает к этой своей новой свободе, к этой своей незнакомой для других стороне — той, которую он никому никогда не показывал. Сейчас Атсуму думает, что, возможно, ему пора научиться общаться с людьми вокруг себя, показать им, что там есть что-то еще, о чем пока они только с Хинатой вдвоем знают.</p><p>Пока Мейан и Бокуто надрывают связки и поют в караоке, а другие сокомандники оживленно обсуждают их победу, Хината может незаметно коснуться чужой коленки под столом, почти невесомо поглаживая ее кончиками пальцев. Атсуму даже вида не подаст, продолжив наблюдать за Бокуто и Мейаном. Хинате это и не нужно, пока он видит, как искрятся глаза Атсуму в свете монитора, как губы растягиваются в усталой от этого дня полуулыбке, как его плечи расслабляются.</p><p>— Пойдем домой, — говорит Хината, наклонившись к его уху, совсем близко. И это ничуть не страшно: на них никто не смотрит.</p><p>— Пусть допоют, — Астуму поворачивается и сталкивается с уставшим взглядом Хинаты. Хочется провести по его щекам рукой, так хочется его поцеловать прямо сейчас. — и пойдем. Домой.</p><p>Дом. Их общая квартира, где ждет недавно взятый из приюта кот. Где в прихожей гуляет запах парфюма Атсуму вперемешку с запахом кофе, без которого не обходится ни одно утро. Где по полу вечно разбросаны спортивные журналы и диски с записями их игр. Где теплый плед и разговоры до утра обо всем и ни о чем. Место, куда они всегда могут вернуться, и там им будут рады.</p><p>От усталости тело немеет и почти не слушается. Они кое-как скидывают с себя одежду, заваливаются на кровать, подложив под головы подушки, и даже не удосуживаются ее разобрать. Котенок бесцеремонно проходится прямо по лицу Хинаты, заставляя его обреченно застонать, а потом укладывается где-то у изголовья кровати и усыпляет своим громким мурчанием.</p><p>Их личная маленькая Вселенная, где нет места больше никому.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>